Worth the Moment
by General Kitty Girl
Summary: Canada Day is a day of national pride, celebration, and the birthday of the avatar of the True North, Matthew Williams. The people never forget this special day, but what of the other nations? -Modern Day historical ff based off the fic "Never Your Hero". **Cover Art by Zombie 4 Pie**


[[This short is in honor of Canada Day. This fanfic is tied to my WWI Hetalia Fanfic, "_Never Your Hero_", and will make references to its contents. Keeping true to my style and love of the Historical Hetalia Fanbase, there will be a combination of story and true historical facts throughout the fic. All historically based facts will be referenced at the bottom. Now, without further ado, please enjoy the fic~]]

**~Worth the Moment~**

The first of July. Dominion Day. Canada Day. What had once been just another day on the calendar had become a day dedicated to the union of his people and lands as a single nation. Today was a day of celebration, joy and pride for a no-man's land turned colony, then finally an evolved dominion recognized as the autonomous country of Canada.

_Him_.

Matthew stood by the fifth floor window of the building housing his parliament. The gothic building, so influenced by his once European masters, stood like a towering piece of the Old World in the new one overlooking the Ottawa River, atop the forest cover hill so aptly named for it. Common loons took wing along the water's surface, as Canadian geese bathed and rested along the banks. Boats passed along the river every now and then, citizens enjoying the blessed weather or a tour boat with dozens of tourists itching to take photographs of the amazing view. Everything he could see was so beautiful; every moment captured in this Canadian summer was more enchanting than any place else on Earth.

To think…all of this beauty had once been dubbed nothing more than a snow-ridden wasteland.

Parliament was not in session today in recognition of the national holiday. But to Matthew, however, it wasn't just a holiday…but his birthday. It didn't matter that he didn't know the exact day his body came into creation or the day he took his first breath as the avatar of his nation. Many of his kind claimed several birthdays in a year ranging from dates of discovery, to establishment as a territory, colony or dominion, and finally the day he or she become fully accepted as the country. While Matthew could claim many such milestones and several more personal ones that would merit multiple birthdays, he humbly kept to one and only one…the one his people celebrated with him.

Most other countries forgot about his birthday, but his people never forgot.

Soon the festivals would reach their peeks and the music would swell in all corners of his land. People would raise their voices in cheer and fireworks would light up the skies. His flag would be raised and another year marking the birth of Canada would be added to the scrolls of time.

Another year. Another year he and his people had worked so hard to achieve.

Survival hadn't been easy. From his time under the crest of the lily to being another pedal on the crimson rose of the British Empire, he and his people had always fought to exist. If it hadn't been the powers beyond the Atlantic fighting for control of him, it had been battles with his only continental neighbor to the south…his brother. Canada had fought in two World Wars, earning its right to fight under its own command in the first and by the end of the second had won the respect it long deserved, leading to the right to claim its own identity.

1982 marked the first time he and his country could declare a place in the world without attachment to anyone but themselves. It was independence long in the making and not achieved without countless battles and hardships.

Watching the scene beyond the sun-warmed windowpane reminded him of just how hard fought this day truly was. His brother had taken up arms and gone to war with the empire that had been their mutual master at the time, then scorned him for not doing the same. The first time he met his brother he knew Alfred had not been destined to be owned in any way, shape or form. The American had an untamable spirit, a passionate love affair with freedom, and a restless need to ever be in motion. Alfred was forever looking up at the sky and pushing beyond his limits, as though they were just another chain standing between him and the potential he was never satisfied he had reached. Matthew, however, never had that luxury in their days as twin colonies beneath the rule of the empire. Looking up meant the potential of missing another political pass that disrupted the balance of his land, it meant not seeing a move by his masters and enemies alike that could signify life and death for him and his people. He couldn't dream of an extravagant future when humble ones would save more lives…but that never stopped him from dreaming of this very day in the deepest corners of his soul.

He wanted freedom, respect, and the power to protect what was his as much as his brother, but the immediate and long-term survival of his citizens had meant more to him than his pride.

He could wait for freedom where his brother couldn't…

Matthew let his gaze linger just a little while longer on the Ottawa River before turning away from the window and starting down the empty hall leading to everywhere and nowhere. He only made it a few steps before he stopped and found his gaze staring at a pair of polished black shoes. Violet eyes traveled up to the man in the dark blue suit and he felt his heart jump. The other's frame was taller and more solid than his own, the face a little rounder, and sky-blue eyes behind silver rimmed spectacles looked far younger than his size suggested. A head of golden blond hair with a rebellious cowlick topped it off, as Matthew stared surprisingly into the face of his brother.

The American smiled and removed one of his hands from his pocket to give the Canadian a short wave, "Figured I'd find you here. Don't even take the day off for your birthday, do ya?"

Matthew didn't know what to say for a moment. Canada and America had mended their relationship over the years to become two of the closest and most allied countries in the world, sharing everything from one of the friendliest boarders on Earth to being each other's most frequent military training partners. Between him and Alfred, the brothers had begun to truly reconnect after the outbreak of World War I and by the time the Cold War came about, the two had worked hard to establish NORAD as the official pact that they trusted one another with their backs. Considering their history, they had come a long way on the public and private stages…but it was still rare for the American to journey this far north to see him.

Even on his birthday.

"Government officials are off today…someone needs to take care of things while they're gone," Matthew finally responded, still not sure what to make of his brother's appearance.

The American chuckled but didn't look surprised, "Honestly Matt, its okay to take the day off every once in a while. Come on, I'll buy you a drink…I'm pretty sure you're old enough now."

Matthew couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips. He calmly shook his head and found how completely unchanged Alfred was after all these years to be…rather endearing. The overturning of the isolationism policies in America had drug it kicking and screaming onto the world stage, a stage it now owned as the great super power it had become. But with that change had come many wars all over the globe, the accumulation of countless enemies and more reluctant allies than true ones, and the loss of any chance the country could ever return to its solitary protective shell. Alfred had indeed fought for his freedom and with it came the double-edged sword of growing up by trial and error.

Yet through it all, the man never lost his infectious smile or his sense of humor. He never lost his good-natured spirit or his genuinely kind heart…something many of their kind could not say.

"Thank you Alfred, but I'll have to pass. There's a lot of work to be done and the sooner I can settle a few matters, the faster bills and aid get passed," Matthew replied looking back up at his brother with a slight tug at the corner of his mouth. "Could I still get a rain check on your offer?"

Alfred's smile never failed, as if he expected the answer, and he nodded, "Sure, bro," He said and returned his hand to his pocket, rocking back on his heels. "I was just on my way down from Alaska when I thought I'd make a detour and stop by to see ya. My boss is already gonna be in a tizzy that I'm not back on time, so I guess if you're busy I'll let'cha get back to bird watching – I meant bill appraising, and be on my way."

While Matthew wouldn't admit out loud that it disheartened him to hear that his brother would be leaving so soon, his pragmatic mind deemed his work more important than socially enjoying a beer or two with his American counterpart…

However good the Canadian draft may be.

"Thanks for taking the time, Al…I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, but I guess we're both kind of at the beck and call of someone again these day."

Alfred rolled his eyes and gave an unflattering snort, affirming the statement and what he thought of it in one go. Turning to leave, the American tossed another wave over his shoulder before beginning his trek down the hall, "See ya later Mattie, and enjoy what you can of your birthday."

Matthew smiled again and shook his head, watching his twin disappear down the stairs and listening as his echoing footsteps faded. When he was truly alone again, his smile faded and his shoulders sagged.

Alfred never once wished him a happy birthday.

His mood hovering somewhere between annoyed and saddened, Matthew made his way back to his office and the mounds of paperwork piling his desk.

As the Canadian sat down in his high back chair, listlessly looking over the trials ahead of him, he sighed and leaned back for a few more moments of peace before he began. His peace didn't last long when he reopened his eyes a realized there was a small white box sitting in the center of his desk. Positive he hadn't seen the parcel before, Matthew gingerly picked it up and examined it from all angles before deciding the unmarked box was likely all right to open.

Removing the top with one hand while the other steadied the container, Matthew peered inside and found a combination of silver reflecting off the lights above him and something dull and heavy resting at the bottom. He raised an eyebrow before removing a ball-link chain with a clinking aluminum plates dangling from it, and another long cord of rust colored butcher's twine with one green and two red fiber disks tied along the length. He instantly recognized what they were, dog tags, but their significance was lost to him.

Until he read the names: JONES, A.F. and KIRKLAND, A.

Matthew felt his heart jump, as he held Alfred's World War II and Arthur's World War I dog tags; both worn from wear and Arthur's still coated in dried blood. Matthew continued to stare at the pieces in his hand before setting the haphazardly on the table, causing a folded piece of paper to fall out of the box. Violet eyes fell on the note, as he set the tags down and unfolded the letter. Sure enough…the handwriting was his brother's.

And what was written made his chest tighten.

_Dear Mattie,_

_ First off, Happy Birthday, bro. Its been 144 years since your first Dominion Day and 29 since your first Canada Day, so congratulations, you geezer, you. While this is your big day without a doubt, I wanted to let you know that 95 and 67 years ago today were two birthdays you'll never be able to top. Both times, instead of celebrating like a normal person, you were knee deep in mud dragging your family out of harms way and giving us a new lease on life. There's a reason I'll never go back to France without you with me, and while Arthur'll never admit it there's a reason he held onto you so long. _

_ Since I know this year you'll be keeping with tradition of working your ass off, I figured you deserved to see the proof in person…that your special day is never lost on me._

_Love Always Bro,_

_Alfred_

Sitting in the stillness of his office, listening to the swell of music outside the walls of the Parliament home of Canada, hearing the loud cheering from below and the promise of fireworks in the air…Matthew let a tear fall and a true smile to grace his face for the first time all day.

He would spend another birthday moving the affairs of his government along and leaving the festivities to his people. Holding the letter in his hand and looking down at the dog tags once more…he felt a personal warmth spread through him knowing that his birthday meant so much…to so many.

~_Happy Birthday, Canada, may you have many more to come_~

* * *

><p><em>Notes from the Author<em>:

Hello, everyone, and I hope you've enjoyed my gift fic in honor of Canada Day. :) This is the first short I'll have ever publically released and do so with a combination of nervousness and giddiness. I hope my readers from the "True North" receive this well and have a wonderful Canada Day!

On to some notes (please forgive the briefness and any inaccuracies; they didn't teach Canadian history in U.S. public schools but I tried to look up all the information you see below)!

-If you didn't know: July 1st is Canada Day, established in 1982, as it was the year Canada became fully autonomous from the British Empire. The original date was actually called Dominion Day and was established in 1867, commemorating the uniting of the British colonies of the "True North" into Canada via the British North America Act. Oh, and Ottawa is the capital of Canada. (Hope I got all that right!)

-Before Britain added Canada to its list of colonies in the 1700s, Canada was New France and until French rule. After loosing the Seven Years War/French – Indian War (as the war in the North American theater is called in America), France surrendered Canada to Britain to maintain more profitable colonies in the Caribbean. (For more on Canada's history, I recommend **KitakLaw's** work…and yes, she is Canadian and knows what she's talking about. :) )

-The biggest war between America and Canada was the War of 1812, which began as nearly all skirmishes between America and Canada did at the time – over territory. (Yeah, the North American bros didn't always get along)

-NORAD, or the North American Aerospace Command, is a joint organization between America and Canada that provides aerospace defense and early warning detection of threats for both countries. It was formed in the late 1950s as a protection system during the Cold War and remains active today.

-Before WWI, America had a strict policy of Isolationism that shut it off from the rest of the world. While it wasn't a complete shut off, it was enough to keep the US out of many conflicts occurring in the world until a combination of unrestricted submarine warfare by Germany, the sinking of the Lusitania, and the Zimmerman Telegram launched the US into WWI. Isolationism was AGAIN enacted leading up into WWII, but that was shattered with the attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Upon emerging from the war, America discarded all policies of Isolationism and became the global player it is today.

-The event mentioned 95 years ago today (symbolized by the WWI British Empire issued dog tags) was the Battle of Somme from WWI. The first day of the battle (July 1st) resulted in the largest loss of British lives in a single day of combat and has yet to be topped (the first chapter of my "_Never Your Hero_" describes this battle with the reference to Matthew/Canada's involvement in chapters 3 and 13). The event 67 years ago is the day after the Battle of Cherbourg of WWII. This battle officially ended June 30th, but the heavy casualties sustained by the American troops who took on the Nazis holding the coast was heavy, as many of the remaining German troops detonated bombs to destroy the ports and important transportation routes before capture (which greatly set back Allied progress). While this is a bit of a spoiler/hint about the sequel to my WWI fanfic "_Never Your Hero_", I will say that while most Canadian troops went with their British counterparts to participate in the Battle of Caen, I DO have something planned out for Alfred and Matthew. :) You'll have to wait and see for that one~

Again, Happy Birthday to Canada and best to my northern neighbors. Much loves from America, ya'll!

Sincerely,

_General Kitty Girl / Kelbora_


End file.
